Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/21
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=XXI | sekcja3=Pierwszy rok | poprzedni=Rozdział XX | następny=Rozdział XXII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXI Pierwszy rok Słucz szumiała. Toczyły się w dal fale jej sinosrebrne, z hukiem zaborczym niosły tęgie bałwany, pianą pokryte. Grobla kamienna i most zwieszony nad śluzą drżał od naporu wody spiętrzonej, która pędząc wałem wpadała w śluzę, spieniona na pianę białą, skotłowana, rozpylona w puch, groźna. Spod mostu wypływała już taflą gładką jak szyba, tylko wartką niesłychanie. Świętojańskie wody podniosły poziom rzeki, zmąciły ją do dna, że rozpętana była i dumna ze swej siły przemożnej, a hulaszcza, a bujna, pląsająca w tańcu swym szalonym. Za rzeką krajobraz był szeroki, rozpostarty malowniczo, falisty, zamykał go bór czarny wstęgą łukowatą. Nad Słuczą leżały wielkie łachy piasku żółtego i rysowały się potężne złomy skał. Kamienie wielkości domów, piramidalne i płaskie obrastał u szczytu mech siwy i rdzawe plamy starości. Skał tych było mnóstwo, stały obok siebie, spiętrzone jedne na drugie w dziwacznych załomach i nadzwyczaj fantastycznym układzie. Góra dworska spływała dość stromo ku rzece, ponad którą biegła droga. Cały stok góry pokrywały drzewa olbrzymie, przepych roślin, krzewów kwitnących. Na szczycie, wśród kęp białych brzóz, których liście młode migotały w słońcu szmaragdową emalią, stała smukła postać kobieca. Zdawała się spoglądać uparcie na drogę z drugiej strony rzeki i na groblę. Chłopi z tartaku i młyna obserwowali ją, czyniąc sobie różne uwagi miejscową gwarą. - Welmożna pani nasza, baczyte ludy?... Takaja mołodeńka, harna i muż pokinuł. Hospody pomyłuj! - Ale każut szczo pryide. - Kto jeho znajet! Takij wełykij pan. Po pewnym czasie spoza tartaku wypadł kozak dworski na koniu. Jechał ostrym kłusem, roztrącając ludzi. Postać kobieca zbiegła z góry aż na drogę. W ruchu jej znać było gorączkową niecierpliwość. Kozaczek osadził konia na miejscu, tuż przed nią i podał jej na czapce pisma i telegram. Wzięła kopertę, odczuwając przyspieszone bicie serca, odeszła prędko i schowana w gąszczu parkowym rozwinęła papier z westchnieniem pełnym nadziei. - Może przyjeżdża, niechby już przyjechał. Wpiła oczy w depeszę. - Z Monte Carlo... - wykrzyknęła głucho. Usta jej pobladły. Bała się czytać tekst... Więc jednak ten list? Rzuciła okiem na słowa pisane po francusku: "Wyślij natychmiast dziesięć tysięcy rubli, po otrzymaniu powracam. Oskar." Papier zgniotła w dłonikurczowo i oparła się ciężko o pień drzewa. Bezradnie ze skargą w oczach spojrzała w górę, gdzie wśród sieci zielonych liści przebijały obłoki błękitem nalane. Z ust drżących wybiegł szept: - Znowu to samo, znowu przegrał. Po co tam jeździł, po co? Czyżby ten list dziwny mówił prawdę? Czyżby Lora?... Ogarnęło ją przykre uczucie własnej winy. Dlaczego razem z nim nie jechała. Może potrafiłaby wpłynąć na niego, żeby nie grał? Czyniła sobie gorzkie wyrzuty, ale jednocześnie na dnie duszy bolała ją prawda, której sama przed sobą wyznać nie chciała, że jej wpływ nic nie znaczył. ...Pomimo to tylko moja w tym wina - powtarzała sobie uparcie. - To człowiek światowy, on dąży do kultury, lubi gwar, wesoły wir życia, wieś go nudzi, zwłaszcza taki zapadły kąt wołyński. Pierwszy rok po ślubie zszedł im dobrze i prędko. Po kilkutygodniowej bytności w Anglii, po zwiedzeniu Londynu, wyruszyli w drogę powrotną, zatrzymali się jeszcze w Paryżu, w Berlinie, kilka dni byli w Warszawie i dopiero w lipcu, razem z panną Eweliną, przybyli do Toporzysk. PO załatwieniu wszelkich formalności prawnych, przy których nastąpiło spotkanie z Kościeszą, wielce charakterystyczne, Anna, jako prawna właścicielka, objęła majątki po ojcu. Mężowi zaś udzieliła zupełnej plenipotencji. Kościesza po paru spotkaniach z Horskimi zrozumiał, że jest zupełnie odsunięty, że wszelkie intrygi, które już miał w swych planach, upadają wobec chłodnej, sztywnej straszliwie dystynkcji Oskara, pewności siebie oraz wyraźnego szyderstwa tego światowca. Pan Teodor spostrzegł wpływ Horskiego na Andzię, bezgraniczny, i zazdrość ugryzła go w serce gwałtownie. Zdusiłby tego zimnego pana własnymi rękami, zdławiłby go z rozkoszą, ale czuł, że Horski zwalczyłby go zawsze. Jego szyderczych, siwych oczu Kościesza nie mógł znieść, wolał się z tym Anglikiem nie spotykać, choć go nurtowała zawziętość i okrutny gniew. Pierwszym czynem Andzi w Toporzyskach było pozbycie się Wereżby, w którym od razu poznała jegomościa śledzącego ją w Monte Carlo. Na jego miejsce sprowadziła z powrotem Hadziewicza. Lato i jesień przybyli na wsi, przejeżdżając z Toporzysk do Drakowa i Wilczar. Andzia pragnęła bardzo, aby Oskar zaaklimatyzował się na Wołyniu, aby poczuł się tu obywatelem, Polakiem. Lecz rychło spostrzegła, że go nudzi wieś, że drażnią go miejscowe stosunki. Konno zwiedzał z żoną folwarki i lasy, dziwiąc się, że są tak wyraźnie jakby z intencją przetrzebione. Patrzył na to tak krytycznie, że Andzi ściskało się serce z obawy i smutnych przeczuć na przyszłość. Najbardziej zainteresowały go fabryki, młyn parowy, gorzelnia, tartaki, natomiast gospodarstwo nudziło go zupełnie i nie wtrącał się doń wcale. Gdy Andzia otrzymała pozwolenie władz na budowę ochronki dla dzieci i szpitalika, Oskar nie podzielał jej radości, przeciwnie, skrzywił się z niesmakiem. - Miła perspektywa! Staniesz się teraz pedagogiem w spódnicy i z daleka będzie od ciebie zalatywało jodoformem. Pfuj! To okropne! - Będzie lekarz szpitalny. Ewelina zaś chce być felczerką, czasem ją wyręczę, to chyba niewiele? - odpowiedziała wówczas Andzia. - Wybij sobie z głowy Anni wszelkie zajęcia w szpitalu, na to stanowczo nie pozwalam. Chcę mieć żonę dla siebie, nie zaś do pielęgnowania chorób chamskich. Wykluczone zupełnie. - Ach, Oskarze. Zobaczysz, jak się będą chłopi garnęli do naszego szpitalika; miasto daleko, pomocy nie ma żadnej. - Wszystko to pięknie, abyś ty się do tego nie wtrącała. Zastrzegam sobie również, aby Ewelina nie przynosiła z sobą do domu zapachów szpitalnych, nie zniósłbym tego w żadnym razie. Oskar patrzył niechętnie na roboty wokoło budowy filantropijnych instytucji, nie lubił rozmów o tym, drażniły go narady z Eweliną i Hadziewiczem. Dał im to kilkakrotnie do zrozumienia, gdy zaś Andzia chciała go zjednać do swej sprawy, odrzekł sucho: - Moja droga, robisz co ci się podoba, ja nie zabraniam, ale się nie zachwycam, pozwól mi na to przynajmniej. Nie zanudzajcie mnie waszą filantropią. Anna ze smutkiem zrozumiała wówczas, że Oskara nie przekona, sama jednakże jeszcze gorliwiej zajęła się wprowadzeniem w czyn swych idei. Gdy Horski wyraził chęć składania wizyt w sąsiedztwie, młoda kobieta, jakkolwiek niezbyt chętnie, ustąpiła od razu, aby mu się nie sprzeciwiać, aby i on miał jakąś rozrywkę dla siebie. Byli w kilku domach bliższych i dalszych, wszędzie witani nadzwyczaj gościnnie. Na Annę spoglądano ciekawie; znana tu była ogólnie jej smutna historia, przy tym interesowała urodą. Oskar imponował swą dystynkcją i wielkim wyrobieniem towarzyskim. Szczególniej podobał się paniom, na które jego oczy hipnotyzujące a ironiczne oraz pewna niedbałość manier w dobrym stylu i chłód angielskiego rasowca podziałały silnie. Rewizyty posypały się gęsto, nastąpiły proszone obiady, wieczory, przyjęcia. Horscy byli rozrywani. Oskar bawił się wybornie, jednocześnie krytykował sąsiadów niemiłosiernie, wyszydzał ich żartobliwie, upatrywał różne śmiesznostki. - Więc nie bywajmy tam, skoro tacy śmieszni - wybuchnęła kiedyś Andzia. - Ma petite, to właśnie ciekawe, po to się żyje, żeby się bawić, nie zaś ciągle odprawiać rekolekcje. Zabawniejsze są te prowincjonalne stosunki, niż twój szpital i zgraja chłopskich dzieciaków w ochronie. Zwątpienie wkradło się do duszy Anny. Niegdyś ojczym, teraz mąż nie podziela jej ideałów. Czy Oskar nie zjednoczy się z nią duchowo? Zimę Horscy spędzili w Warszawie, żyjąc bardzo szeroko, bo tak chciał Oskar. Podczas karnawału Andzia pierwszy raz w życiu bywała na balach publicznych. Horski szczycił się jej pięknością i powodzeniem, jakie ją otaczało, wymagał, aby się stroiła, krzywił się na tańsze i skromniejsze toalety, kupował jej klejnoty, pomimo protestu Andzi, która nie lubiła i bała się takich wydatków. Sam sypał pieniędzmi bez miary, grał w klubie i wciąż tęsknił za wielkim światem, jak nazywał zagranicę. Dom Horskich zasłynął w Warszawie w ciągu jednego karnawału. W gościnnych ich salonach zbierało się mnóstwo osób ze sfer ziemiańskich, arystokratycznych i z miejskiej plutokracji, którą Horski cenił za ich pieniądze. Andzię zmęczyła zima, potrafiła wytrwać w swej roli, lecz bez zamiłowania. Tęskniła za wsią, za życiem cichym, rodzinnym, do czego znowu Oskar nie spieszył się wcale. W wielkim poście postanowił odwiedzić matkę w Hurlestone-House, namawiał żonę, by mu towarzyszyła, lecz ona miała dosyć tych wędrówek, postanowiła jechać do Toporzysk. Rozstali się z Oskarem na kilka tygodni, obiecywał powrócić na Wielkanoc. Ale minęły z górą trzy miesiące, Andzia daremnie oczekiwała przyjazdu męża. Wciąż tylko żądał pieniędzy, o powrocie nie wzmiankując. Dopiero teraz... Horska przebiegła myślą cały rok od czasu ślubu i smutnie westchnęła. Miewała dobre i wesołe, nawet rozkoszne chwile, lecz to nie było to, o czym marzyła. Pocieszała się ciągle nadzieją, że i jej ideały będą z czasem uznane przez niego i że szczęście ciche, a harmonijne zapanuje wśród nich na zawsze. Ufała Oskarowi i przywiązała się doń serdecznie. Dręczyła ją także rozrzutność męża, nie mogła go od tego powstrzymać. Delikatność nie pozwalała jej na wyraźne wymówki, ponieważ wydawał dochody z jej majątków. Jednakże sumy płynące przez jego ręce niepokoiły ją. Z depeszą w ręku i dziwnym niesmakiem i wstydem szła do domu. Wezwała do siebie Hadziewicza. - Panie, potrzebuję zaraz sporo pieniędzy, ale jak najprędzej. - Ile potrzeba? - Dziesięć tysięcy - wykrztusiła. Hadziewicz spojrzał na telegram, leżący przed Anną na biurku i domyślił się wszystkiego. - Ach, to mąż pani potrzebuje tych pieniędzy - rzekł z pewną goryczą - tylko nie wiem, skądweźmiemy? Odjeżdżając zabrał pan bardzo dużo, mamy wiosnę, krescencja zeszłoroczna już poszła, czynsze wybrane. - A gorzelnia, młyny, tartaki?... - Detyno, przez jesień, zimę i wiosnę wybrano z majątków do stu tysięcy rubli. - Wiem, ale czyż to już wszystko? - A wszak nie można wszystkiego wyczerpać. - Dziesięć tysięcy rubli trzeba koniecznie wydobyć i to prędko. Niech się pan o to postara, mój drogi panie. - Hm! Ot i kłopot. No nie ma rady. Weźmie się trochę z gorzelni, z młyna w Drakowie, a już najwięcej da tartak wilczarski, trzeba tam jechać. - To długo potrwa. A poręby?... - Sprzedane. Chyba jeszcze wyduszę coś od dzierżawców. - Nie, niech pan tego nie robi, broń Boże. - Wierzę detyno, że to niemiłe, ale jak zabraknie?... Ej, Boże ty mój święty, żeby nie gospodarka pana Kościeszy, perły by to były nie majątki. Taki las drakowski wyciąć, sumienia zabrakło. Co tam zostało?... Świeczki. A byłyż tam dęby, a sosny, a buki, choć na wystawę, to i poszło! Woda poniosła do Gdańska. Oj, zarobił pan Kościesza na bindugach, grube pieniążki płynęły do kasy turzerogskiej. - Niech już pan nie mówi. - Co tu ukrywać, pani sama o tym wie dobrze. A obora toporzyska nie przetrzebiona? Co piękniejsze sztuki to Wereżba do Turzeróg przeprowadził, wiadomo z czyjego rozkazu. Jaki pan taki kram. A merynosy z Drakowa gdzie poszły?... Co tu się działo, hej Boże! Jak przyjechałem powtórnie, tom i nie poznał Toporzysk i Drakowa. Terazznowu... Horska drgnęła, rzuciła na Hadziewicza wzrok niespokojny. On zawahał się na krótko, ale powiedział śmiało: - Za dużo idzie pieniędzy, pani złota. Co tu gadać. Z tymi dziesięcioma tysiącami, co teraz, to już przeszło sto tysięcy przez niecały rok. Ładny grosz. Jakby tak Boże broń szło ciągle, to kiepsko, detyno ty nasza. A kapitałów nie ma. Co zostało z posagu nieboszczki pani Kościeszyny, to pan Kościesza wyskubał wszystko. Zostały piękne majątki, to trzeba ich szanować, żeby dla dzieci było. Widząc smutną twarz Andzi Hadziewicz zmienił ton. - Gorzka prawda, ale prawda. Bóg da, to się może i zmieni. Na kiedy mam dostarczyć tych pieniędzy? - Za parę dni najwyżej. Niech pan zaraz z Wilczar wyśle: Monte Carlo, Crédit Lyonnais. Tylko wie pan tak... żeby... pan rozumie? - O Kościeszę pani chodzi. Już ja to zrobię. Wyślę pieniądze z Równego. Niech on lepiej nie wie, ot by tryumfował! Horska zostawszy sama zamyśliła się nad sposobami zatrzymania Oskara w Toporzyskach. Robiła własny rachunek sumienia, przyznawała się do mnóstwa win, czyniąc gorące obietnice poprawy i tworząc dobre projekty. Przyglądała się fotografii męża w wielkim formacie i szepnęła do jego eleganckiej postaci: - Tak ci bezgranicznie wierzę, tak ufam. Czyż mnie zawiedziesz? Oczy Oskara szydercze zdawały się mówić do Andzi: "Przyjadę po pieniądze i odjadę znowu". Takie podszepty złośliwego chochlika wywoływały u niej pesymizm. Ironia zgrzytała, ogarniała ją niechęć. Nadlatywały ku niej myśli złe, uszczypliwe, że tylko jej majątek ma wartość dla Oskara, majątek i jej uroda. Gorycz wpełzła do serca Andzi i na tym pokładzie kiełkowała w niej zawziętość. Gdy Oskar powróci, ona nie okaże mu również swej tęsknoty, zapanuje nad sobą, by nie spostrzegł, że jednak tęskniła. Ale czy potrafi zmienić swą naturę łaknącą jakiejś opieki serdecznej, uczucia, a choćby tylko tej pewności, że jest dla męża niezbędną, wybraną duszą. ...Gdybyż tak było? Ironia zgrzytała. "On kocha tylko twoje pieniądze i twoją piękność".